The Unicorn's Plight
by meguhanu
Summary: Ashley has passed through a vortex into Dar's time. She has discovered two unicorns. They need her help to get an alicorn back from King Zad.
1. Unicorns? Where am I?

**WHERE AM I?**

**CHAPTER 1**

_I have seen the mystics play there  
Once or twice but I knew they had a reason  
Enchantment plays it's cards all right  
Hand in hand with the working of the seasons_

_Legends can be now and forever  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake  
Legends can be now and forever  
Loved by the sun, loved by the sun  
Loved_

_Two and two go so close together  
Whether there is hope that is torn apart  
In the words of all that's singing  
Hand in hand the beginning is at the start_

_Legends can be now and forever  
Teaching us to reach for goodness sake  
Legends can be now and forever  
Loved by the sun  
Loved by the sun  
Loved_

_Who sings of all of love's eternity  
Whose shines so bright  
In all the songs of love's unending spells_

_Only lightning strikes all that's evil  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake  
Hear the music of love eternal  
Teaching us to reach for goodness sake  
Legends can be now and forever  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake_

Ashley finished singing one of her favorites songs. She was walking in the woods listening to her remix of songs that she had gotten off of her computer back at her house. She got to the top of the hill and looked out to her town. A pink, orange, and red sunset she saw painted the sky.

"Oh, how beautiful," she said. She took off her CD player and held it in her hand. She sat down on the leafy ground in her blue jeans and black sweater, and underneath she wore a tank top.

Ashley was 17 years old, had a sister, and lived with her mother. She was studying to be a novelist. She loved to read and create stories. Naturally, she was passing English with an A+. The wind blew around her long brunette hair that she wore down on occasion. Her face was alight with black make-up. Black always brought out her eyes.

The date was October 3rd. October as one of her favorite months. the beautiful scenery, the Halloween decorations, and of course the drop of temperature. What could she say? She loved the cold weather.

Ashley sat still for a bout a ½ hour watching the sunset before it started to get dark. The woods were dangerous at night, so she headed home. She put on her music and listened to her favorite song in the world. "Away From Me" artist Evanescence (AN: my fav. song too!)

Ashley was so busy listening to her music that she didn't hear her cell phone ring form her pocket. It was her mother asking her where she was and to come home. Ashley was only paying attention to her music, that she didn't even see a vortex open up behind her.

She felt a strong wind pulling her from behind, so she looked behind her and saw a vortex. What would any girl do? Scream; so she did. Her scream went unheard as she was pulled through and landed hard on the ground. Back in the woods, her cell phone and CD player were left on the ground.

"Ugh. Okay that hurt," she said. She sat up and brushed her long brunette hair out of her face. "Where am I?" she asked looking around. It was a forest, no doubt about that. The leaves were still green. Birds were chirping. Horses were whinnying. "Wait horses? Maybe someone can tell me where I am," she said as she followed the neighing.

As she was walking, she felt hot, so she took off her sweater and tied it around her waist. Then she noticed that both her CD player and cell phone were gone. "Just my luck," she said as she pushed branches out of her way until she came to a small stream.

Once there, the whinnying stopped. "What a bother," said Ashley. She decide to rest a little so she walked into the water after she took off her shoes. She pulled up her jeans, so not to get them wet. She put some of the water on her neck to cool off. "Feels good," she said.

On the other side of the stream were 2 white unicorns watching her every move. Ashley felt the Earth move a little. She looked up and saw 2 unicorns galloping full speed right to her. She ducked her head as water splashed on her. Both of them were neighing and galloping around her in a circle. Then they stopped. Ashley looked up.

In the distance they were standing still. "Unicorns," she whispered. "Just like that movie Legend," she whispered. The stallion heard her and turned his long crested neck to look at her. Ashley bowed down in respect. The stallion very slowly and cautiously walked to her. Ashley could see him coming nearer and nearer.

Ashley started to hum a little tune in her throat, after all what creature wouldn't want to heat her voice? She looked up and saw that the stallion stopped.

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

(First chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

While singing both unicorns came over and kneeled down. Then they lied down in the water. Both of them put their huge heads in her lap.

(Repeat first chorus)

(Second chorus)  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

(Repeat first chorus)

(Repeat second chorus)

Once she finished, both unicorns had their eyes closed. "Now this is what I call magic," she said. She put her head on their heads. Her brunette hair fell onto their cheeks.

Then the unicorns bolted up. Both were rearing and stomping the ground. Ashley had no idea what they were doing. "are you mad with me or something?" she asked. The mare shook her head no. her long silver mane flew with her head. "Are you applauding me?" she asked. The stallion nodded his head and whinnied. Ashley smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Then without warning, both unicorns bolted. Ashley gasped and backed up a little. They were heading the other direction.Ashley quickly got her shoes on and ran after them."Wait!" she called. She ran after them. While running, Ashley got a good look where she was.

As far as she could tell, she was in the same forest she was just in before jumping through the vortex. She was so busy looking, she didn't know someone was following her.

Finally, the unicorns stopped near the bank of the river. They were standing in front of something. Ashley went up to them. They both stepped aside to reveal another unicorn…whose alicorn was gone. "Oh no," said Ashley kneeling down. She touched where the alicorn was supposed to be. "Whoever did this will pay," she whispered.

Ashley stood up with thoughts of revenge in her mind. "Alright you two, listen to me," she said taking the unicorns heads in each arm. "I have a plan, but to do it I have to put your lives on the line. Do you trust me?" she asked. Both unicorns nodded their white heads. Their long silver mane glistened in the sun.

"Okay, now here is the plan," she said.


	2. Captured and Escape

**The Unicorn's Plight**

**Chapter 2**

The man who had been following Ashley made sure to keep his distance. Dar didn't want to frighten the girl, nor the unicorns, who were very precious to him and the sorceress that created them.

Ashley had gotten on the stallion bareback. Before doing anything, she threw her hair into a high ponytail. Ashley wasn't without skills, for she knew how to ride.

She dug her hands into the stallion's long white mane. "Okay, please take me to who killed the third unicorn," Ashley said. Then she nudged the stallion with her ankles until they started to canter. The mare followed right beside them.

"This girl is different," said Dar to Tao who had just caught up an was out of breath. "She sure dresses strangely," said Tao in between pants. Dar smiled.

"But at least we know she wasn't the one who killed the 3rd unicorn," said Dar. "And like me, she can communicate with them," he added.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Tao. Dar looked up and saw Sharak flying overhead. _Sharak follow her, _said Dar to him. Sharak called out and did what he was asked.

From Sharak's eyes, Dar saw Ashley galloping full speed to Zad's empire. "She's going to Zad," said Dar who took off running at the speed of a cheetah.

"Here we go again," said Tao and then he too started to run again to keep up with Dar.

Ashley had arrived in Xinca. "ZAD!" she called out. She was careful not to get too close to the gate. She didn't want guards jumping her.

"Who calls my name without first saying 'King?'" asked Zad who looked over the wall to see a young girl sitting on a unicorn with another by her side. The unicorn reared in anger. He had his ears pinned and cow kicked out.

"Easy boy. I know he's evil," whispered Ashley not taking her eyes off of baldy.

"Unicorns," said Zad in fascination. The women around the area looked over the gate to get a glimpse of the beautiful mystical creatures. "Enough," said Zad angrily pushing them back. The women moaned in sadness.

"I've come to make you a deal," said Ashley while dismounting the stallion. "I'll give you myself, a pure virgin, if you surrender the third alicorn," said Ashley.

The two unicorns reared behind her. Ashley felt the ground move when they came down from rearing. Ashley looked at the unicorns. "My pure beautiful loved ones, please go into the forest where it's safe. I don't want to loose you two," she said.

Both stallion and mare ran into the woods. "You have quite a talent girl," said King Zad. Ashley smiled. "And you certainly have a way with words," said Ashley. "Do we have a deal?" asked Ashley. "Come in," said Zad.

Ashley was very skeptical about going into Xinca. But she had to get the alicorn back, so she had to play along. She entered Xinca while getting looks from everyone.

King Zad came down some steps and looked at her up and down. "You have a nice body, but it's hid by rags," said Zad touching her clothes. "Uh-uh," said Ashley slapping his hands away. King Zad was surprised she had struck him. No one did.

"Business first Kingie, then pleasure later," said Ashley.

"Got somewhere private we can talk?" she asked. "This way," gestured King Zad motioning for her to follow him. Before Zad followed, he turned to a knight. "Post guards at every entrance and exit to Xinca. Just in case," said Zad.

Meanwhile, Dar and Tao were at the edge of the wood with the two unicorns. Tao stood guard over them while Dar went into Xinca to get the girl.

Dar had disguised himself so he could sneak into Xinca using the secret passage. As usual, no problem, but when he looked around, security was tight. "Guess they don't want this girl getting out or anyone getting in," said Dar.

Then Dar saw Ashley with guards leading her into Zad's palace. "Nice place," said Ashley. "thank you," said Zad who sat in his thrown in front of her. "Where is the alicorn?" asked Ashley.

"I should have mentioned this to you earlier. I don't do business with little girls," said Zad. "I'm 17 you old man," said Ashley while death glaring him.

Zad took out his sword and pointed it at her. "Never call me old man," said Zad. "Why deny that you're fighting a losing battle against father time?" asked Ashley. She had pushed it too far that time. Zad cut her across the face.

Ashley winced in pain. "Not a screamer, huh?" asked Zad. Ashley looked up at the king. The cut went all the way across her face. From the top of her left head horizontal to her right chin. Blood dripped from her face onto the stone floor.

"Well, you look beautiful in blood," said Zad. "You're sick," said Ashley. "And you are now my prisoner," said Zad. A guard came up behind Ashley, but before he could grab her, Ashley ducked behind him while grabbing his sword.

She cut his ass. The guard screamed in pain. "I'm not leaving here without the alicorn," said Ashley pointing her sword at Zad. Zad was impressed. "You can fight," said Zad. "A little," said Ashley.

"So you're not leaving here without the alicorn huh? Then I guess you're not leaving," said Zad. He snapped his fingers and 5 guards came in and surrounded her. Ashley knew she couldn't take on all these guards, so she dropped her sword on the floor. It fell with a clang.

"Take her to the dungeon," said Zad. "And then hunt down those 2 unicorns. Bring me their alicorns," said Zad. "NO! You can't do this!" yelled Ashley who was thrashing about to get loose from the guards iron like grip. It was no use.

"My dear, I'm king. I can do whatever the hell I want. And tonight I'll do you," said Zad with his breath right on her neck. Ashley let the guards drag her into the dungeons below the city.

Ashley was thrown into a cell populated by rats. She just kicked them aside, not wanting to get bitten. She sat down in defeat. She thought about the two unicorns. "I hope they will get away," she said.

Ashley waited a few hours then she tried to escape. She tried the door…obviously locked. But she saw the hinges. They were rusted. Ashley with all her strength in her body, kicked the door and it flew right off it's hinges.

"Awesome," said Ashley as she headed outside. She easily dodged the guards. Then she was in the city of Xinca among the people. She tried to find the gates she had come into the city from, but couldn't.

"Damn this city is a frickn' labyrinth," she said. Then it got worse. She saw some guards coming from in front of her, but nowhere for her to hide. She stood there, but someone had grabbed her and pushed their chest into her back.

Ashley was pinned against a stone cold wall. They cleverly hid her with their body. "Who are you?" asked Ashley. "SSSHHH," came a voice. Ashley felt a warm hard cover her mouth to keep her quiet. The touch was rough, yet smooth at the same time.

Ashley looked to her side and saw the guards pass, thinking that this person was just a vagabond getting out of the way. "The unicorns are safe. Someone is looking after them," said a man's voice.

He released his hand from her mouth and eased his body off of hers. "That still doesn't answer my question," said Ashley turning around to meet her savior face to face.

Dar took off his hood so she could see him. "I'm Dar. I'm the Beastmaster," he said. He saw her face. It was bleeding again. He touched the wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her. "No," said Ashley. I'm used to seeing my blood," she said. "When we're out of here, I have a friend who take a look at that," said Dar.

Ashley looked up to get a good look at this guy. When she took in all of his features, she blushed as red as blood. _Holy Shit! This guy is FINE! _she thought.

"Thanks for saving me," she said putting on a regular face now. "Don't thank me yet," said Dar seeing more guards coming from either side.

"Why are their so many?" asked Ashley. "Zad must have found out you escaped," said Dar. "Damn that old man," said Ashley clenching her fists.

They were trapped. "Now what?" asked Ashley. "They'll see me for sure this time," she said.

Dar put on his hood again, and grabbed Ashley roughly. He placed her in front of him like a human shield. "Play along," he said. He grabbed a knife from the food stand by them.

He put the knife covered in pear juice to her neck. The guards saw this and came running. "Hey you! Stop!" he yelled. "One move and she's dead," said Dar. Ashley knew he was faking, but it still hurt. His grip and the blade.

"King Zad wants her alive," said a guard. "Oh really?" asked Dar. "If he wants her, you can tell him to come and get her himself," said Dar. The guards backed off while Dar made his escape with Ashley in his arms.

Once safely away from the guards, Dar let go of Ashley. "Sorry about that," he said while opening the secret passage. "Anytime," said Ashley. Dar helped into the passage, then once safely outside of Xinca, Dar took Ashley to the unicorns.

AN: Whoo! This chapter rocks! I had fun writing it! I'll update as soon as I get some reviews!


	3. Hum and Sing

**THE UNICORN'S PLIGHT**

**CHAPTER 3**

As Ashley ran with Dar, her heart beated twice as fast. Adrenalin rushed through her body. Thoughts ran through her mind. _Are the unicorns ok? Are they alive? And who the hell is this hottie running beside me?_

Ashley glanced over at the man who was running beside her. He had beautiful muscles on his very strong body, a six pack stomach, and hardly anything on. Ashley was snapped out of her fantasy when they reached the 2 unicorns.

Ashley was out of breath. She sat down on the brown dirt to try and slow her breathing. "Are you ok?" asked Tao.

"Fine," panted Ashley. "Who are you guys?" she asked them. "My name is Tao. I'm a healer," he said looking at her cut on her cheek. "And this is my friend Dar. He's the Beastmaster," said Tao.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me. I'm Ashley," she said. Her breathing returned to normal.

"Ashley, what were you doing in Zad's prison?" asked Dar who kneeled beside her. Ashley looked at Dar. "I was trying to get the alicorn back," said Ashley.

"Alicorn?" asked Tao. "It's the name for the unicorn's horn," said Ashley and Dar in unison. Ashley blushed. "Yeah and I failed," she said. "But I won't give up," she said glaring at nothing.

"You have determination. I'll give you that, but this is far too dangerous for you. You could have been killed if I hadn't come along," said Dar.

Ashley pissed at this. "You could have killed me with that pear knife!" she yelled standing up. "Still, I saved you," said Dar who now towered above her. "I hate that," mumbled Ashley.

She looked over at the unicorns who were drinking water out of the stream. "They asked me to help," she said walking over to them. "I made a promise," she said stroking the mares mane.

"And I NEVER break a promise," said Ashley who looked at Dar and Tao with determination staining her face and eyes. "Will you help me?" asked Ashley. Dar looked at her with concern.

"You say you have to get the alicorn back. Now there must be a body to the other unicorn," said Dar. "Where's the body?" he asked her. "Hell if I know. I was supposed to get the alicorn back then they would take me to it," said Ashley pointing to the unicorns who were now playing like children in the water.

"Okay," said Dar. He put out his hand for Ashley to take. Ashley took it. He pulled her into a hug. "I'll help you," said Dar. "Thanks," she said. This was an awkward moment.

She felt herself blush. Then she felt something dripping down her face. She figured it was tears from her eyes, seeing she was very happy, but her eyes weren't wet.

She wiped her cheek. It was bleeding again. "Great," said Ashley. She pushed away from Dar to not let him see. "You bleeding again?" he asked. "Yeah, just a little," she said still hiding her face.

Then the stallion unicorn pranced over and pout his alicorn near her face. It glowed bright. He had healed her wound. "Damn you're useful," said Ashley. "Thanks," she said.

The unicorn neighed as it pranced back the mare. "Can you stay with them?" asked Ashley. Tao smiled. "Sure," he said. Dar's smile faded. "I want you to stay too," he said. "What? Oh never mind I understand. No need to explain," she said as she walked with Tao.

Dar went back to Xinca to get the alicorn back. "Trying to save my unicorns again?" asked the sorceress who blocked Dar's path. "Yes. I will not fail," said Dar. "I'll be watching," said the Sorceress. Then she disappeared. Dar sighed as he headed back to Xinca.

Meanwhile, Ashley was humming a graceful tune. Tao smiled. "You have a nice humming voice. Your singing voice as beautiful?" he asked. Ashley smiled. "You tell me," she said as she sang a couple lines:

If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You are the key  
If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You are the key  
If I could melt your heart

She sighed as she finished. Tao was astonished. As were the unicorns who had hummed while she sang. "That was gorgeous. You are one of a kind," said Tao. "Thanks," she said as they continued to walk on the road while the unicorns took refuge at the edge of the road.


	4. Fallen Friend

**The Unicorn's Plight**

**Chapter 4**

Soon it was night. Tao and Ashley had stopped at the edge of the road and had built a fire. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you, what are you wearing?" asked Tao. Dar had returned too. He looked at Ashley as if to say he was curious too.

Ashley looked at her clothes. Her blue jeans were ripped at the knees and her tank top was still in good shape. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Ashley.

"Try me," said Dar. "I'm from the year 2006. I come from a different world," said Ashley. "I believe you," said Tao. "That's all I can tell you," said Ashley. "okay," said Dar.

Ashley shivered a little. Her sweater she had lost. Dar scooted closer to her and shared his blanket. "Thanks," said Ashley. She could feel Dar's skin on hers. _Oh boy! Oh boy!_ rang Ashley's mind.

"I'm going to get some sleep," said Ashley who threw off the blanket and scooted away from Dar. "Stay close," said Dar. "I know," said Ashley not looking back at the man that she knew she was falling for.

Ashley saw the 2 unicorns lying down next to each other. They looked so beautiful. Ashley then had an idea! She would take a picture of them, but then she remembered she had dropped her cell phone in the home world.

When she reached in her pocket, miraculously her cell phone was there. She took it out and got a picture of the unicorns. "This so reminds me of that Legend movie," she said. "Now how did my cell phone get in my pocket?" she asked.

"I gave it to you," said a feminine voice from behind Ashley. Ashley spun around a saw a very tall woman in a very beautiful green dress with long blonde hair. "Who are you?" asked Ashley. "The Sorceress," she said.

"OH! okay," said Ashley skeptically whether or not she should be afraid. "I created the unicorns," she said. "So they belong to you?" she asked. "Yes," said the Sorceress. Sorceress put out her hand and both the unicorns came up to her cooing.

"That proves it," said Ashley. "Please, you must get the third alicorn back," said the Sorceress. "I plan to," said Ashley. "Good. If you fail, you will be trapped here forever," said the sorceress, then she disappeared.

"Talk about no pressure," said Ashley. The 2 unicorns then lied back down ad Ashley with them. She rested on the stallions back. Ashley shivered again and the stallion sensed it. The stallion put his head back to Ashley's lap, being careful not to stab her with his alicorn. His long mane covered her body like a blanket.

Ashley took out her cell phone and looked at the picture she had taken. It was absolutely breathtaking. "This is SO going onto my computer when I get home," said Ashley as she fell into a slumber.

Dar went back to check on Ashley when he found her all nuzzled up in the unicorn's mane. "It looks like she really loves them," said Tao who was behind Dar. "Yeah it does look like it," he said. "Do you think she's going to be heartbroken if we fail?" he asked.

"We won't fail," said Dar. "I feel really bad to what we're going to do," said Dar. "Me too," said Tao.

Morning came and both unicorns were awake. Ashley was still asleep in the same position she was last night. The stallion very carefully woke her up. "Morning gorgeous," she said as she stretched.

Ashley went back to the camp with the unicorns and noticed that both Tao and Dar were gone. "Guys!" she yelled looking up and down the road. NO one answered.

The 2 unicorns then started rearing and whinnying loudly. "What is it?" asked Ashley. She looked up the road and saw Zad's knights approaching. "Oh shit!" she yelled.

She mounted the stallion who was on his knees and then too off with the mare galloping at there side. Luckily for them, they went unseen.

They galloped for about 20 minutes until they came to a forest that was all snowy. It was only this part of the forest that was all frozen. "What is this?" asked Ashley as the stallion walked carefully into the snow.

About 15 minutes of walking, the stallion stopped. "Are we there?" Ashley asked. The mare nodded her head. Ashley dismounted and walked around the hill that was ahead of them. After turning the corner, Ashley looked ahead and saw something.

After walking a few feet, Ashley saw a frozen tree and below the tree resting peacefully was the body of the 3rd unicorn. Ashley gasped in horror. The 2 other unicorns trotted out from behind the hill.

Ashley slowly made her way over to the body. Half the body was buried in the snow. It's head rested on the ground. It's body was in an upright position. It was frozen stiff.

Ashley reached out her hand to touch the body. The mane was still soft. The forelock was resting in the place where the alicorn was supposed to be. (think of the movie Legend and the dead unicorn. that's what it looks like)

Ashley, now in heavy tears, moved the long white forelock aside and saw that the alicorn had indeed been removed. Ashley couldn't stand the sight and threw herself on the still body and cried her eyes out.

The stallion and mare approached and tried nuzzling the body of their fallen friend. Ashley petted the dead unicorn over and over again.

Tears fell onto the alicorns place. The alicorn shined a bit from the wetness of Ashley's tears. Then Ashley threw herself onto the mare's back and took off at a heavy gallop toward Xinca where this time she would not fail to getting the alicorn back, even if it cost her her life.


	5. Crossing The Line

**The Unicorn's Plight**

**Chapter 5**

The mare and stallion galloped with all their speed. Soon, Ashley pulled back on the mare's mane to say whoa. They were at the forest's edge. Ashley dismounted and slowly made her way out of the bushes and to the gates of Xinca.

Her hair was down, her eyes were in slits. Ashley was very pissed off. The guards at the door didn't let her pass. "Sorry sweetie, we have orders to take you to his Majesty," said one of the guards.

"I'm sorry too," said Ashley. "For what?" asked the other guard. Ashley grabbed his sword and sliced his throat and did the same to the other one. "For that," said Ashley as she walked passed the 2 bodies.

"She crossed the line," said Dar as he and Tao watched from the forest. "I'm going in after her," said Dar. Before Tao could retaliate, Dar was out of sight.

Ashley held a bloodstained sword in her hand as she walked to the palace. Every townsfolk saw her and backed off, knowing not to get in her way.

Ashley was full of rage now. She had taken a human life and she didn't even care. She saw another guard with his sword raised aiming for her. "Die girl!" he screamed as he tried cutting her head off.

Ashley ducked the death blow and cut the guard across the stomach. "Whatever," said Ashley as she ran to the palace, now covered with his blood. "ZAD!" she screamed.

King Zad came out looking mad. "Is it true what I've heard? You killed 3 of my guards?" he asked approaching her. Ashley death glared him. "You mean those insects? Yeah I did," said Ashley.

"Hmm...you have skills little one," said Zad looking at her up and down. "Never judge a book by its cover," said Ashley as she smiled.

"I shouldn't have," came a voice from behind Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Leave Dar. I'm not in the mood," she said not looking behind her.

"The unicorns didn't want you to kill for them. They wanted your help," said Dar trying to calm the girl down. Ashley forgot about that part. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "How am I to repent?" she whispered as she dropped her sword. She turned to look at Dar. "IF I don't succeed, I can't go home," cried Ashley.

Zad saw his opportunity. He grabbed Ashley's fallen sword then grabbed her around the neck. Ashley squealed in fright. "Hey!" screamed Ashley.

"You let your guard down," said Zad in his ear. Ashley couldn't even put up a fight. Zad was too strong for her. "Now Beastmaster, here's the new deal, you bring me the 2 last unicorns alive and you will get your girlfriend back. If not, well remember what happened to Kira," said Zad as he dragged Ashley inside.

Dar, Ashley knew, was pissed. Ashley found herself being thrown onto Zad's bed. "You perverted old man!" screamed Ashley as she got off the bed.

"Now, now, that's no way for a princess of Xinca to speak. "I'd rather die than be your princess!" yelled Ashley. "That can be arranged!" said Zad. Ashley made a break for the door, but a guard caught her in his arms.

"Loose something Zad?" he asked. "Shut up!" yelled Zad as he grabbed Ashley back. Zad led her back to the bed and slapped her repeatedly until she was nothing but a whore on the floor. "Think about my offer," said Zad as he left the room.

Ashley continued to breathe, but it hurt so much. Ashley thoughts went back to the unicorns. She had to help them. She took out her cell phone and looked at the picture she had taken the previous night.

Slowly Ashley got up. She looked around the room. It was definitely fit for a king. Her eyes landed on some small utensils and food. She wasn't hungry, so she let her eyes wander still. A few candles. Something was lying near the candles.

Ashley went over and saw what it was. It was the alicorn. Ashley gasped in total shock. Her hands touched it over an over again. It was so soft.

"I've got it, now how do I get out of here?" she whispered. "Ashley," she heard someone whispering. Ashley followed the whispers. She came to a draft. She looked up and saw DAR. "Perfect timing, I got the alicorn now lets get the hell out of here," said Ashley in a low voice.

Dar helped her out and they quietly made their way to the forest. Dar pulled Ashley aside. "Don't expect me to save you again," said Dar. "I got the alicorn back so don't worry," said Ashley not looking into Dar's face.

"Let's get that alicorn back where it belongs," said Dar. "Sounds good to me," said Ashley.


	6. Back To Where You Belong

**The Unicorn's Plight **

**Chapter 6 **

**AN: I realize I put the same part twice. I apologize for that!**

Dar and Ashley crept out of King Zad's chambers and into the city of Xinca. no knights were around, and Zad was probably with his soothsayer Slithius down below the city.

Ashley held onto the alicorn with all of her strength. No force on Earth would get her to let go of this magical item.

Ashley looked concerned. Dar had noticed this. "Why is there no security?" she asked. Dar chuckled. "I had a white horse pretend to be a unicorn while the sorceress gave it a fake alicorn. Zad and his knights took chase after her as a distraction," he said. "Once they catch her, they'll find it's a fake. Then she'll escape back to her mate," said Dar.

"You are too good," said Ashley. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Then both started running again. The people paid no attention.

Once out of the city, Ashley and Dar made it into the woods. The leaves and branches of the forest hid them very well. Ashley was concentrating on getting to the unicorns. Then all of a sudden, the unicorns came to her.

"Hi guys," she said. Both mare and stallion got on their knees for Dar and Ashley to mount on. Dar mounted the mare while Ashley mounted the stallion very quickly. God only knew when Zad would learn that the alicorn and the girl were missing.

"HYAH!" Ashley screamed while digger her heels into the stallions side. The stallion reared then bolted forward to the vast frozen part of the forest.

Dar looked at Ashley and smiled while the mare was galloping by her mate's side.

In no time at all, they got to the place where they were supposed to be. Ashley sighed. "This is it," she said. "Yes it is," said Dar. "If you don't mind, I want to do this alone," said Ashley.

"It's fine with me," said Dar. "And me too," came a voice from behind them. Ashley didn't turn around to match a face to that voice. She knew it was the Sorceress.

Ashley dismounted and very carefully made her way over to the fallen unicorn.

Tao was just coming around the corner of the snow when he joined Dar and the Sorceress. "You succeeded," he said. "Not yet," said the sorceress. All 3 adults watched Ashley.

The wind blew hard with the snow that was currently falling. It was so strong that it caused the hair tie in Ashley's hair to come apart. Her long brunette hair danced around.

Looking at the dead unicorn, its body was now buried beneath a mound of snow. Ashley bent down and uncovered the body. She touched it all over. "Come back to us," said Ashley. She placed the alicorn back on the unicorns forehead.

The sun then started peaking out over the scenery. Ashley looked up at the sky. The snow had stopped falling. Ashley let go of the alicorn and it stayed in its place.

Slowly Ashley backed away. Then the snow started to melt away. The birds started chirping. The sun became brighter and brighter.

The stallion and mare trotted over to Ashley and stood at either side of her, just waiting for the 3rd unicorn to come back to life.

Soon enough, the body of the unicorn was surrounded with cherry blossoms that were falling from the tree that it was lying under.

Then sure enough, the unicorn lifted his head and looked over at the sun. Then he looked at Ashley. He blinked while looking at her. "Come," she said. Then he got up and whinnied. He walked over to it's mother and father. All 3 of them cooed softly. All 3 nuzzles were nuzzling each other.

Ashley had tears running down her face. Tao and Dar went down to Ashley. "You did it," said Tao. "No, we did it," said Ashley. Dar put his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Oh hell," said Ashley. She turned around and kissed Dar right there and then on the lips. Dar leaned into it. "That's how I say thanks," she said as she broke the kiss.

"It's time for you to go," said Dar. "Yes. But how?" she asked. The 3 unicorns pranced over to her and put her in the center of them. They kissed her softly on the cheeks.

"That tickles," she giggled out. She made sure to kiss them and hug them to say thank you.

Then a huge wind started to blow around the 4 of them. The manes, forelocks, and tails of the unicorns were blowing everywhere along with the cherry petals.

The unicorns were sending Ashley back to her time. They were using their magic with their alicorns. "Good-bye! And make sure this doesn't happen again!!" said Ashley with a smile, then she disappeared.

Dar and Tao smiled then started to head back, while the 3 unicorns went their own way. Until the Sorceress put them into the stars to make sure that this wouldn't happen again.

**AN: Last Chapter coming once me get some reviews!!**


	7. Dream or Reality?

**The Unicorn's Plight **

**Chapter 7**

**AN: last chapter!!**

Ashley bolted up in her bed. She panted hard. She looked to the left and to the right. Her bedside alarm clock said that it was 10 o clock.

She looked down at her hand. "Was it all a dream?" she asked. Slowly she threw off her covers and stood up.

She looked down and noticed she was still in her clothes that she had worn that day she went walking in the woods. But what day was it? She checked her calendar and sure enough it was Saturday. But that day was Saturday. Time must have stopped when she went through that vortex.

"MOM! SIS!" she yelled to see if they were home.

No answer. "They must be out," she said.

She sighed. "I don't know what happened," she said as she threw off her clothes and went into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Ashley took about 10 minutes and emerged piping hot from the water. She dried herself off and got dressed in some other clothes. She didn't forget her cell phone that was currently in her other pair of pants.

She wore her hair down as she ran downstairs and saw a note from her mom.

"_Ashley, went out for awhile. Be back later. Take it easy, love Mom."_

She put the note down and dashed out the front door and into the woods where she had supposedly got sucked into the vortex that had taken her to Dar.

Once there, she looked around and found nothing. Ashley sighed. "I must have dreamt it all," she said. Then she remembered that she had taken a picture of the unicorns. Fidgeting around in her pocket, she found her cell phone and sure enough the picture was there!!

"Wow. What do you know? Magic really does exist," she said. She smiled as she walked back to her house. But before she took another step, she thought she heard whinnying.

She turned around and saw the 3 unicorns staring at her. They were transparent, but they were there. And in the next minute they weren't.

"Take Care," she said as she walked back to town.

THE END


End file.
